callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Emblem Editor
The Emblem Editor is an editor featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops that allows the player to select from various emblems to create a unique insignia. It is accessed from the Playercard, and, like the Clan Tag, can be painted onto your gun. Overview The editor allows twelve layers to be bought. Each of these layers can hold one emblem which can be bought for . Most of these emblems are then resized, cropped, or rotated into the player's choice of things, including (but not limited to), logos, scenes, animals, etc. Before the player unlocks the Emblem Editor at Level 10, they will have a default emblem that signifies each rank that the player is on. This could last until Level 50, if the player decides not to change his emblem. Most of the emblems that are used to make the player's "logo" are fairly basic. Below is a list of all of them. List of All Emblems #''Letter A'' #''Three Digital'' #''Anchor'' #''Atom'' #''Letter B'' #''Bio'' #''Biohazard'' #''Letter C'' #''Circle'' #''Club'' #''Crown'' #''Letter D'' #''Diamond'' #''Drop'' #''Letter E'' #''Eight'' #''Exclamation Point'' #''Three Rounded'' #''Explode'' #''Fail'' #''Female'' #''Five'' #''Fleur-de-lis'' #''Four'' #''Globe'' #''One Digital'' #''Sentry Gun'' #''Hand'' #''Happy Face'' #''Zero Digital'' #''Heart'' #''Mallet'' #''Six Digital'' #''Magnet'' #''Male'' #''Nine'' #''NVA Snake'' #''One'' #''Black Ops Eagle'' #''Paw'' #''Question Mark'' #''Rabbit'' #''Recycle'' #''Seven'' #''Inverted Pentagon'' #''Winged Shield (The background for the Op 40 sign)'' #''Arrow Head'' #''Shield Burst'' #''Nine Digital'' #''Venn '' #''Portal'' #''Six Curved'' #''Bat Ears'' #''Star Badge'' #''Shield'' #''Six'' #''Snowflake'' #''Hammer and Sickle '' #''Spade'' #''Speak'' #''Four Curved'' #''Spetsnaz Fist'' #''Square'' #''Five Curved'' #''Soviet Star'' #''Thought Bubble'' #''Three'' #''Triangle'' #''Tropas Scorpion'' #''Two'' #''Zero'' #''Pirate Skull'' #''AK-47'' #''Machete'' #''Eight Rounded'' #''PPsh (PPsh-41)'' #''Soldier Crouching'' #''Sidearm (M1911)'' #''Combat Knife (SOG Knife)'' #''Five Digital'' #''Blackbird'' #''Medieval Dragon'' #''Handprint'' #''Seven Curved'' #''Horse'' #''Trojan'' #''Eight Digital'' #''Lips'' #''Man Shooting'' #''Phoenix'' #''Two Curved'' #''Skull Angled'' #''Skull Straight On'' #''Four Digital'' #''Snake'' #''Soldier Standing'' #''Tiger'' #''T-Shirt'' #''Zero Rounded'' #''Angel Wing'' #''Simple Sword'' #''Anarchy'' #''Asterisk (*)'' #''Bacon '' #''Barrel'' #''Oil Drum'' #''Beer'' #''Seven Digital'' #''Bell'' #''Fused Bomb'' #''Cartoon Bone'' #''Two Digital'' #''Campfire'' #''Carrot'' #''Cassette'' #''Chainsaw'' #''Nine Rounded'' #''Closed'' #''Cloud'' #''Greek'' #''Traffic Cone'' #''One Curved'' #''Chinese Dragon'' #''Shake'' #''Egg'' #''Hydrant'' #''Joystick'' #''Katana'' #''Small Leaf'' #''Big Leaf'' #''Marshmallow'' #''Monkey'' #''Moon'' #''Number Sign'' #''Open'' #''Pencil'' #''Pitchfork'' #''Multiplication'' #''Cauldron'' #''Present'' #''Rubber Duck'' #''Rocket Ship'' #''Scythe'' #''Bottle Rocket'' #''Sock'' #''Spray Can'' #''Spring'' #''Steak'' #''Full Sun'' #''Tent'' #''Tin Star'' #''Toilet Paper'' #''Fang'' #''Trash Can'' #''Trophy'' #''Wand'' #''Bird Wing'' #''Wizard Hat'' #''Zombie'' #''Curvy Anchor'' #''Antlers'' #''Coral'' #''Anvil'' #''Arm'' #''Pointer'' #''Arrow'' #''Medieval Axe'' #''Executioner Axe'' #''Baseball'' #''Basketball'' #''Bat'' #''Wrestler Punch'' #''Wrestler Stance'' #''Wrestler Fist Pump'' #''Ninja Leap'' #''Exotic Bird'' #''Humming Bird'' #''Hawk'' #''Eagle'' #''Triangle Wide'' #''Oval Wide'' #''Rectangle Wide'' #''Brass Knuckles'' #''Chalk Outline'' #''Bolt'' #''Lightning'' #''Zap'' #''Bomb'' #''Boot'' #''Cherries'' #''Ring'' #''King Crown'' #''Queen Crown'' #''T-Rex'' #''Raptor'' #''Doughnut'' #''Eyeball'' #''Cartoon Eye Frown'' #''Cartoon Eye Big'' #''Football Helmet'' #''Football'' #''Cog'' #''Gear'' #''Glasses'' #''Shades'' #''Gorilla'' #''Grin'' #''War Hammer'' #''Lion Crest'' #''Horadic dragon'' #''Horadic Wolf'' #''Mare'' #''Horseback'' #''Leg'' #''Llama'' #''Man Walking'' #''Man Fist'' #''Man Jump'' #''Man Fist Pump'' #''Crime Scene'' #''Moose '' #''Cartoon Smile'' #''Cartoon Lips'' #''Cartoon Shout'' #''Cartoon Smirk'' #''Cartoon Sneer'' #''Cartoon Giggle '' #''Cricket Bat'' #''Pattern Flame'' #''Pattern Jagged'' #''Pickle'' #''Pig'' #''Racket '' #''Straight Scythe'' #''Indented Shield'' #''Pointy Shield'' #''Elaborate Shield'' #''Crest'' #''Curly Shield'' #''Three Pointed Shield'' #''Sickle'' #''Warning Sigh'' #''Stop Sigh'' #''Warning Triangle'' #''Banner'' #''Angular Banner'' #''Skull'' #''Soccer Ball'' #''Buck'' #''Slim Star'' #''Starfish'' #''Twinkle'' #''Eight-Pointed Star'' #''Multi-Pointed Star'' #''Hole Star'' #''Ornate Sword'' #''Curved Sword'' #''Long Sword'' #''Two-Handed Sword'' #''Broad Sword'' #''Cutlass'' #''Tennis'' #''Tic Tac Toe'' #''Umbrella'' #''Crow Wing'' #''Bat Wing'' #''Dragon Wing'' #''Vulture Wing'' #''Zombie Arm'' #''Curved Line'' #''Patterned Circle'' #''Bird'' #''Blazer'' #''Bow Tie'' #''Bracket'' #''Buzz Saw'' #''Digger'' #''DNA'' #''Drill'' #''Flamed'' #''Fiery'' #''Hammer'' #''Hoody'' #''Point Right'' #''Point Left'' #''Arrows Entwined'' #''Needle Arm'' #''Note'' #''Octopus'' #''Ra'' #''Rainbow'' #''Shark'' #''Skeleton Arm Raised'' #''Skeleton'' #''Splat'' #''Drip'' #''Starburst Front'' #''Starburst Side'' #''Tie'' #''Tree'' #''Twisty'' #''Wotsit'' #''Wreath'' #''Alien'' #''Astronaut Helmet'' #''Beast Skull'' #''Beret'' #''Chain'' #''Cowboy Boot'' #''Die'' #''Fez'' #''FTW'' #''Hockey Mask'' #''Jug'' #''Nail'' #''Record'' #''Samurai'' #''Shuriken'' #''Stop'' #''Teleport'' #''Top Hat'' #''UFO'' #''Oval Medium'' #''Oval Thin'' #''Rectangle Medium'' #''Rectangle Thin'' #''Rounded Square'' #''Triangle Medium'' #''Triangle Thin'' #''Attack Helicopter'' #''B-52'' #''Chinook'' #''Attack Dog'' #''F-4 Phantom'' #''Gunship'' #''Huey'' #''RC-XD'' #''SAM Turret'' #''Treyarch'' #''1911'' #''ACOG'' #''Reflex Sight'' #''Tishina'' #''ASP'' #''AUG'' #''Ballistic Knife'' #''Bullet belt'' #''China Lake'' #''Cobra'' #''Commando'' #''Dragunov'' #''Red Dot Sight'' #''Enfield'' #''FN FAL'' #''FAMAS'' #''Flamethrower'' #''Assault Rifle'' #''Galil'' #''GP-25'' #''M203'' #''Grip'' #''SPAS'' #''Tomahawk'' #''Hind'' #''HK21'' #''Shotgun'' #''Infrared Scope'' #''SMG'' #''L96A1'' #''M72 LAW'' #''M14'' #''M16'' #''M60'' #''MAC11'' #''Makarov (weapon)'' #''Masterkey'' #''Death Machine'' #''Mortar Shell'' #''Mosin'' #''MP-40'' #''MP5K'' #''MPL'' #''Olympia'' #''Bazooka'' #''Phantom (aircraft)'' #''PM-63'' #''Sniper Rifle'' #''Python'' #''RPG'' #''RPK'' #''Fence'' #''Finger'' #''Fishbone'' #''Cartoon Flower'' #''Scope'' #''Variable Zoom'' #''Hunter Scope'' #''Soviet Suppressor'' #''Suppressor'' #''Skorpion'' #''SOG Knife'' #''Spectre'' #''Sten'' #''STG-44'' #''Machine Gun'' #''Strela-3'' #''Gun Sight'' #''Uzi'' #''[WA2000'' #''Ninja'' #''Silverback'' #''Vulture'' #''Foil'' #''Footprint'' #''X-Ray Specs'' #''Guitar'' #''Reach'' #''Loser'' #''Heraldic Lion'' #''Feather Cap'' #''Private'' #''Private 1st Class'' #''Specialist'' #''Corporal'' #''Sergeant'' #''Staff Sergeant'' #''Sergeant 1st Class'' #''Sergeant Major'' #''Lieutenant'' #''Captain'' #''Major'' #''Lt. Colonel'' #''Colonel'' #''Brigadier General'' #''Major General'' #''Lt. General'' #''General'' #''Commander'' #''Prestige 1'' #''Prestige 1 Fill'' #''Prestige 1 Back'' #''Prestige 2'' #''Prestige 2 Fill'' #''Prestige 2 Back'' #''Prestige 3'' #''Prestige 3 Fill'' #''Prestige 4'' #''Prestige 4 Fill'' #''Prestige 5'' #''Prestige 5 Fill'' #''Prestige 5 Back'' #''Prestige 6 '' #''Prestige 6 Fill'' #''Prestige 6 Back'' #''Prestige 7 Alpha'' #''Prestige 7 Alpha Fill'' #''Prestige 7 Bravo'' #''Prestige 7 Bravo Fill'' #''Prestige 7 Charlie'' #''Prestige 7 Charlie Fill'' #''Prestige 8 '' #''Prestige 8 Fill'' #''Prestige 8 Back'' #''Prestige 9 Alpha'' #''Prestige 9 Alpha Fill'' #''Prestige 9 Bravo'' #''Prestige 9 Bravo Fill'' #''Prestige 10 Alpha'' #''Prestige 10 Bravo'' #''Prestige 10 Bravo Fill'' #''Prestige 11 Alpha'' #''Prestige 11 Alpha Fill'' #''Prestige 11 Bravo'' #''Prestige 12 Alpha'' #''Prestige 12 Alpha Fill'' #''Prestige 12 Bravo'' #''Prestige 12 Bravo Fill'' #''Prestige 13'' #''Prestige 13 Fill'' #''Prestige 14'' #''Prestige 14 Fill'' #''Prestige 15 Alpha'' #''Prestige 15 Alpha Fill'' #''Prestige 15 Bravo'' #''Prestige 15 Bravo Fill'' #''Prestige 15 Charlie'' }} Trivia *People who use offensive, racist, or sexual emblems can be banned indefinitely from the Emblem Editor. *It costs to buy every emblem. *The Prestige 15 skull is different than the other skulls. *Using the bottom of the Reach emblem will make a transparent line. This line doesn't show up when someone goes to view your playercard. Gallery Biohazard Emblem 1.jpg Ee1.jpg Video thumb|350px|right|This just shows a small variety of the emblems that can be created. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Customization